Bootyshorts are the Alchohol to Pheromones
by waytomuchtime69
Summary: AU where there's no game, no death and the trolls are on the veil solely as a way to get to visit the humans on there planet, I'm broken you guys. Kanaya and Nepeta show Tavros booty shorts and he actually takes a liking to them. unfortunately for Gamzee now Tavros wears them all the time in different color and he's about to test just how much control he has.
1. Pheromones got me thinking with my dick

A lot had changed since Tavros was 6 sweeps old. He had started talking to the humans with his friends when he was about 6 sweeps old which for humans was apparently 13 years old. What he got from that was most of his friends and him were really embarrassing to look at because they thought they were cool but were actually really lame. Now he was about 7 and a half sweeps which made him about 16 for humans. He thinks, it was never really was his strong point. What had happened over that time was a plan to see the humans and possibly see if they could live on their planet, just the 12 trolls in Tavs friend group. It hadn't been found by the Imperious Condescension army yet but the hard part would be getting there and not being caught. A meteor disguised spacecraft fixed that as well as Sollux saying he'd hack into the armies tracking systems and make sure they were in the clear.

It had barely been a year since Tavros left his home planet but he at least got to celebrate his wriggling day with his friends, as well as get a bit of a growth spurt. Now Tavros was as tall as Sollux so he got rights to tease Karkat but that was about it. But now that's not really that important to him anymore, because Tavros feels so cool now and it's all thank to Kanaya and Nepeta. Those two had always been shoving him in random outfits for a while even when he was younger and didn't have his weird hips or stringy figure yet. But Usually they never felt so liberating or gave him so much bad bitch confidence as the day they introduced him to…

Booty shorts.

Now it was a bit weird, on Alternia mostly female trolls wore them, that or sea dwellers sometimes but that was about it. Tavros had been told he had a nice ass by several people and most of them who told him came off as very creepy in those moments, but now he understood why. These shorts cupped his ass in such away that when the curve of your asscheek peeked out from the fabric it felt lewd, weird for a second, but seeing his legs look so long and smooth, even smoother now he had kept them moisturized, it was a whole new thing to serve confidence with. And soon he found himself addicted to the rush of it.

He'd gotten sassier, more upfront on things and walked with a strut that was a mixture of swaying his hips and possible hypnosis by that fine booty of his. Anyone that tried to tell him to stop or come onto him he'd just roll his eyes and call for Nepeta who was his tag team partner on making sure nothing gross happened around the veil. Tavros was at the top of his confidence game and while he still enjoyed the things he used to he wasn't taking to heart the bad things people would call or say to him anymore. He thanked Nepeta and Kanaya for introducing them to him and for whatever reason they did he didn't care, because he felt wonderful.

Gamzee makara had been through change as well but his feelings towards Tavros did not. He still hadn't upfront told him about how he felt but it was getting more difficult around tavros and he swore on the messiahs themselves that he was gonna make Nepeta and Kanaya pay for this torture they were putting him through. Gamzee used to look like how tavros looked now, a sparse bit of muscle, mostly lanky but still much taller. Now he was even taller then Equius and the Third Strongest in the veil, Equius being Second and Nepeta being the first. Gamzee didn't have to hardly try to put on muscle it just got on him and next thing he knew people were turning their eyes towards him and he had not a clue why. He didn't think himself to be attractive really at all. Broad shoulders, most trolls have that. Muscle, Equius and nepeta have that and no one really hits on Equius. A lot of curly hair that was long but stayed in such nice thick curls it stayed mostly on his head, it looked like a messy mop to him. Strong jawline, looked to square-like for him. High cheekbones, made him look starved. Small intense eyes that had bright purple flecks in them with thick black eyelashes to hang over them, looked to scary for him. But one thing Gamzee did like about himself was his tongue, it was long like a dragons tongue and he thought it looked sick when he'd grab slime and slurp it up with it

**But that all wasn't even on his mind anymore because his world was slowly becoming more and more heated and it was even getting hard to talk to Tavros anymore without coming off a bit too invested in sex or something like that because it seemed as if Tavros wasn't feeling the pheromones or the sexual drive start up in him as hard as it was with Gamzee. He found that it was harder just to wear sticky facepaint because he was running his hand over his face or sweating it off. He could not handle being called sweaty like Zahhak, he had a reputation as the Chill-as-fuck-Clown to hold up not the Sweaty Clown. **

"I really hope this isn't some prank Terezi and Vriska are pulling on me, they're always hiding it right when I'm working on a really amazing drawing! You remember that one with me and you as Lost boys?" "Mhmm." "I swear to god my knees are going to have scabs after all of this climbing under things.." Gamzee swallowed thickly and shook his head, no, don't think of Tavros getting scabs on his knees for other purposes like taking it doggy style or sucking his dick, thats bad. he inwardly sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets and looked back to Tavros who was looking around the desks and in drawers. "Gamze! Don't just stand there, look in the horn pile or something!" "Huh?" "Horn pile Gamzee, my bag could be in there." "Oh, right, Drawing bag, okay." he squatted down low and sifted through the horn pile and found a pair of old boxers of his and was not going to even dare take a whiff of these crusty things. "I ain't found nothing man, no shit's all up in the horn pile thats motherfuckin' related to that bag of yours." Gamzee tosses the fossilized boxers down the laundry shoot where they belong, who ever has laundry duty is in for a trip.

He goes back over and halts seeing Tavros with his ass in the air and searching under wires on all fours for his bag. He leans back and clears his throat and damn it's getting hot again, why does it get hot for him when his blood is ice cold? He shakes out the fabric of his pants and sends a little prayer to whichever messiah is listening to not get all up and funky with his junk. "Uhh, you up and found anything bro?" "N-No, it's really dark down here dude can you use you hand me my phone?" "Uhh, sure where is it?" "Back left pocket." Oh those bitches are gonna pay in blood for this. "..Alrighty than motherfucker." He squats down and takes a deep breath, focusing on resisting the urge to cop a feel or something that friends don't do and reaches over with his big ass hands, totally not noticing how easily he could just cup those fuchsia clad ass cheeks perfectly in his hands, and slides the phone out, leaning over him to hand it to him and springing back up and wiping his brow. That was too close. "Thank you Gamzee." "Your welcome Tavbro." He smiled, loving that little exchange they shared, same tone and it felt like motherfucking miracles were tingling through his fibers and bits because it felt so good and fuzzy and sweeter than a cavity.

"Aha! Found it dude!" He came out, dust and spider webs in his hair with a pine green bad and he stood up dusting himself off and Gamzee came over ruffling his hair. "Here, lemme get that spider crap outta your hair bro." Tavros stopped, looking up at Gamzee and how his teeth peeked out of his lip, eyes either looking focused or at peace and hair hanging in his face. he stood back when he literally felt his heart skip, hand about to go up to touch his chest just to make sure but he refrained, that seeming to weird to do in front of Gamzee and he looked up at Gamzee. Gamzee looked right back and quirked his brow wondering why Tavros freaked out when he never even touched his horns. Tavros cheeks flared up when he got caught in Gamzees gaze and a little strangled…. sound, came from him and he ran, not feeling anything but confusion and Gamzee felt the same, looking at his hand and his mouth curled up and he wondered what he did wrong? "...Fuck."


	2. Kitty Bitches have Untold Wisdom

Tavros was currently in his room, hugging his fiduspawn plush to his chest with bony legs and arms wrapped around it. He had called Nepeta over and they were currently talking over his crush for Gamzee he had when they were younger and he was about 14 and how he was pretty sure it was coming back.

"Are you sure? He has grown into his body a lot and you can purractically smell the sex on him…"

"I knoow! But just….. Ugh i think felt my heart skip Nep!"

"Wait, you heart skipped? How many beats?!"

"A few I'm pretty sure! I ran here to check it actually was happening and it felt like it skipped more when i thought him!"

"Oooh, Tavros this is big… Well there not much you can do about this really…"

"Wh-What do you mean? Am i just going to be, be stuck with this crush until i die?!"

"No Silly! You need to choose if you are going to attempt to take out these feelings or hold them back like an idiot."

"... So, that's what you meant by not a lot of choices, huh?"

"Mhmm, you can think more on it but you know what I always say-"

"Yeah, yeah, let it go or whatever, storm rages on, i remember that movie Nepeta. Thank you for talking to me about this. You're a good friend."

"Always will be Tafuros! Heeheee!"

"See you later umm….. Nepbootya? That was horrible no.."

**Nepeta laughed and ruffled Tavros now grossly crackly hair and went off to her room. Tonight was a game night so they had about an hour before it would start. Time for a shower for Tavros.**


	3. Crabs aren't always that bad

Gamzee had wandered on over to karkats room, his basic way of getting anywhere really and plopped himself on the floor for some friendly advice from his grumpy little palebro.

"So let me just get this shit straight, After a long time of staring at his ass as always you simply ruffle his hair like you always do and he just… Freaks the fuck out and runs?"

"Yeah and i don't even know what i did to all up and make the cute little fucker so upset! Shit Karbro do you think i fucked it up between me and him? I fucked it up didn't I? Oh man-"

"Hey, calm the fuck down already and stop flipping your shit, it gets annoying. It doesn't seem like you've horribly fucked something up and remember, Tavros hangs out with Nepeta and is a bit weird himself. He's his own dude and is weird and skittish so…. Yeah. The best thing to do is apologize for touching him since that seemed to make him upset and then hug it out and i don't know slam, laugh at dick jokes, whatever you two idiots do.."

"Aww thanks bro! You're the best moirail a motherfucker could ever even ask for!"

"Like I haven't gotten that before."

The joke took gamzee a few seconds but then soon the two of them were laughing over it and Gamzee waved goodbye, heading off to his room before stopping when he heard Karkat call for him.

"You say something Kar?"

"Yeah, wash your nasty ass you smell like a rotted corpse of a squeal beast."

"Aye aye cap-i-tan karkat!"

Gamzee walked back on over to his room to freshen up and get himself looking spiffy for game night and also to apologize to the cutest guy on the game plan Gamz, glad your moirail thought of it.


	4. Strip Truth or Dare and Equius is bare

"Gamz! Truth or dare or wwhatever…"

The game that had been chosen was Strip Truth or Dare, and Tavros had a feeling Nepeta may have been the one to put it in the game box. So far it had been a groan coming from almost everyone when the game was announced because they had played this before and it almost always ended up awkward and with several people running off to make out or fuck or cry. Sometimes 2 at the same time.

Tavros only had his sandals and socks off but hadn't been chosen for a while. Karkat was fully clothed except for a shoe, Aradia had taken her skirt off and Sollux protested but not for long and ended up in his boxers and socks. Nepeta was fully clothed, as well as Vriska and Terezi. Feferi had her shoes off and Eridan had his cape and scarf on, not because he wasn't willing to do the dares but no one would let him. Kanaya was in her skirt and bra, Equius was sweating up a storm and now only in his boxers and no one was daring to ask anything else of him and much to Tavros dismay Gamzee had only taken off his shoes, not even a peek at under his shirt or anything.

"Hmm, well shit man I think I oughta pick a truth now, dares you be dishin out are to motherfuckin' easy."

"Ughh… Hmm, Wwell noww i got one that I'm pretty sure none of you pansies wwould answwer! Who'vve ya got a crush on Gamz? The red type of course."

There was some Ooohing from the others and Tavros and Nepeta both looked at each other before looking to Gamzee who had stiffened up and gotten a bit more serious than usual. Man he did not want to answer that, why was Eridan being up in his biz, he knew the guy wasn't interested, if anything it was to stir up trouble and Gamzee was annoyed by the question.

"...Well than i guess im just a motherfucking pansy huh?"

Off with Gamzees shirt it was and Tavros grumbled seeing everyone stare at Gamzee even though he was staring too but he wanted everyone to not stare and man was Gamzee toned. Equius was sweating more and Nepeta offered him some milk which he almost broke the plastic glass drinking it. The part most people were alarmed about was how gamzee seemed kinda ticked for once when Eridan said that and took a moment to quake in fear by the rumble of a growl in the guys voice when usually he just seemed like a Dopey puppy dog. His flushcrushes were obviously not a good subject.

"Hey Radia, Truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Hmm, seems like a dare night for this bitch huh? Alright sister,Hmm… I dare you… To go in the kitchen and get everybody some Faygos, shits getting a bit too tense round all up and motherfuckin' feel me on that sis?"

"Oh quite Gamzee, i'm feeling it like Tavros feels the sick fires you throw."

"Aradia!"

"No harm done Toreador, someone seems a bit flustered."

"Hahahahahahahha, you sure Called it Morticia, what's wrong Pupa? Thinking about your flushcrush now? His big har-"

"WE ARE NOT STARTING THIs Vriska so just shut your lipstick slathered trap before you get disqualified."

"Ughh, Karkat you always make the Games so boring."

"Thank you for letting me know I'm doing my job."

"Faygos! Everybody take one."

"I want green apple!"

"Blue Rassberry for me."

"Hey terezi toss me one! OW that's my face!"

"Hehehehehehe"

"I-I'm fine with just milk Aradia."

"Suit yourself Equius."

"I'm having Banana, keep you guyth from vomiting on me."

"I'll have green apple as well I suppose."

"I'll take Cherry I guess, that one's not mouth frothing-ly horrible right?"

"Nah man that's one of my Favorites! Got any more Sister?"

"Sorry gamzee! I'm taking the last one."

"Fef, do you want mine? I think i'll puke if i have anymore of this shit."

"Well shore Eridan! Thank you."

"Aww well shit what's left?"

"I'll just take grape."

"I'll just all up and take a orange tha-"

Gamzee and Tavros both reached for theirs at the same time, grabbing hold of the bottles and looking up, nearly nose to nose with each other and they stammered, Tavros scooting back and blushing even more than before and Gamzee wanting to say something but just sitting there mouth agape. The others were snickering and Tavros looked down at the ground, scooting away and not wanting to be here anymore. Gamzee felt Karkat nudge his arm and when he looked to him Karkat was pointing over at Tavros. Gamzee stood up right as Tavros did and walked over to him as he ran off, some turning to stare but Karkat and Nepeta shook their heads at them.


	5. Your Problems aren't as big as you think

"Wait Tav, wait up a second."

Tavros halted and turned to Gamzee still flustered and deciding in his head what to do over him and even though he leaned towards the right answer, his throat got caught up and the words blanked out his mind and confidence went out of him being stuck onto the wall behind him by cupids arrow.

"I-I'm sorry Gamz, that was awkward, I just… I think I'm going to bed early, yeah…"

"Tav, I need to all up and talk to you about earlier, Come on lets get in the hall so no one tries to motherfucking drop some eaves on us ya know?"

Gamzee took Tavros's hand and dragged him him further into the hall, Tavros going along with him feeling like fire laced electricity was rocketing through his chest to his cheeks and god he felt nervous. Did Gamzee suddenly already know how he felt? Was Gamzee going to poke and prod at him as to why he ran just from a friendly hair touch? Was gamzee going to say something that would lead to aggressive makeouts in the hallway from a fit of desperation and teenage lust because they both felt the same and they finally broke the ice? Probably not the last one but Tavros could dream people

Gamzee let go of his hand and leaned a hand and his head on the wall, Tavros moving out of his way a bit so he wasn't pressed between gamzee and the wall. He frowned seeing Gamzee look genuinely upset and stood there, hands up by his stomach with fingers curled and he didn't really know what was wrong or how to help.

"Ummm…. Are you okay dude? I-I didn't mean to make you this upset-"

"Tav, No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have all up and been motherfuckin invading your privacy like that brother. And, to be honest, i don't really know what i did exactly to make you upset, more so as in i've done shit like touching' your hair before…. But if i ever do anything to make you feeling uncomfortable at all tav, you just tell me and i'll step right the fuck off okay? I ain't that kinda troll to keep getting all up in ya buisness."

Gamzee was staring at Tavros as he said this, emotion in his words and his voice was starting to crack a bit and Tavros could plainly see that Gamzee had been worked up over him. This wasn't something he thought would happen at all, but he did know that Gamzee could sometimes get worked up over people close to him. Especially in random moments that didn't make much sense.

Gamzees eyes were watering and his shoulders shook with the tension in their muscles and Tavros laughed lightly, hugging him around his chest and Gamzee seemed a bit confused. He thought he had just upset Tavros, why was he suddenly hugging him? He couldn't really argue against it though since he loved having this pretty boy all up and hugging him, so he just stood there awkwardly, leaning on an arm on the wall and one hand out, not sure if he should hug him or stay still.

"Tav?"

"Gamzee, it's fine that you touched my hair dude, really it's not a big deal to me, i just… I freaked out a bit for some dumb reason that's not important but i'm just really sorry dude, i feel ridiculous and, well, can you forgive me dude?"

Gamzee paused at Tavros words, tavros now standing back from Gamzee and rubbing his neck, hoping that Gamzee was okay with his apology and didn't suddenly become really nervous around him.

But next thing Tavros knew Gamzee was swinging him up in his arms in a hug and laughing all loud and merry like Gamzee does and Tavros was giggling, hugging him back and took that as a good sign, that he had not fucked up with Gamzee.

"Aww man dude, i was so worried! I thought like i had touched your horn or something and freaked you the fuck out ya know? Oh man dude, i was so fucking scared…"

"Dude it's fine really! I'm glad to know you worried about me though, heheh."

"Maan, shut the fuck up, stop teasing me like that…"

The two laughed together before Tavros lead Gamzee back into the room and they each sat down in there spots, looking over at each other sometimes during the game and it progressed on, starting to quickly get more and more physical. And with less and less clothing from everyone.


	6. You feel like you suck around your crush

Almost everyone was in their underwear now, Equius already running off because he couldn't stand looking at the obscene lewd display of trolls before him. Gamzee however hadn't taken off his pants and Tavros still had his shorts on, some people forgetting he was wearing shorts and not boxers.

The dares and truths that were being flung about now got more and more sexual, and while many were hesitant people started to do them so they wouldn't be completely nude and the pheromones were definitely fogging up the air, the highbloods mostly affected by it as highbloods naturally are. Some people already had kiss marks around their mouths, lipstick on their necks and collar bones and a spare few people had white paint smeared somewhere on them, that specifically making Tavros sort of annoyed. Tavros had hardly been picked once, mostly looked over and hardly ever chosen for dares, much less dares of sexual nature.

But alaz, Tavros had finally been picked for a dare, Feferi noticing and with Nepeta next to her Tavros knew this would be his downfall.

"Tavros you've hardly had any turns!"

"Yeah Pupa, trying to get off easy in this game or something?"

"C,mon Fef, givve the sorry sucker a good dare, almost evveryone else here's practically nude but he's still got those wweird shorts on!"

"Hehhehe, oooh Feferi i have the purrfect dare for him!"

Tavros swallowed thickly, seeing Nepeta and Feferi whisper and point, Tavros getting more nervous and out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw Gamzee staring at him. He was probably almost pitying him for getting a dare from Nepeta. Not a romantic sort of pity though, hardly any implications or red feelings had come from Gamzee at all, since he just seemed to be a physical type of troll. Which such odd behavior is sort of expected from not only landwelling highbloods but also subjugglators.

"Tavros! I dare you to makeout with Karkat!"

"What?!"

"Oh god no, i'm not doing that Nepeta."

"Than it's shorts off my short-short clad friend."

"Why can't it be someone else? Why does it have to be karkat of all people?"

"Would you rather it be Vriska?"

"Ooh Pupa-"

"Nope, i'm just stripping."

Vriska looked offended, Karkat visibly relaxing and Nepeta grinning as her plan was slowly taking shape. Tavros stood up, looking around at the 10 other trolls staring at him and he took a deep breath, unzipping the shorts and letting them slip down his smooth thighs, his lacy little thong revealed.

No one had expected that to be under there.

Tavros sat back down quietly, blushing and Nepeta in a fit of giggles as others hollered or stared at him in confusion. Tavros of all trolls did not seem like the type to wear a thong, if any thing just tidy whities like some little kid would.

Gamzee was staring from where he sat, eyes lowered and pheromones getting to him really badly. This was not good this was definitely not good, his crush was sitting there in socks and a lacy pink thong looking fine as hell and Gamzee was close to his breaking point now. If anything progressed he'd have to run out so no one would see him stopping at the station to boner central.

He huffed, looking away and regaining his composure, karkat noticing his friends discomfort and his eyes widened. He looked over at Nepeta, nodding a bit at Gamzee and Nepeta nodding a bit at Tavros. The plan was set than for the two of them to break the ice and make out already and no one even noticed it.

"Tavros it's your turn silly, choose someone!"

"Alright, alright, hmmm, who to choooosee…."

"Tavros, pick me i have a fucking brutal one i wanna place down dude."

"Well, alright if you're really wanting to dare someone that badly. Karkat, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Okay, hmmm… Karkat, have you ever actually kissed someone?"

"What? of course i have!"

"Than who?"

"Y-You already asked your question, it's my turn alright!"

Karkat glanced over to where Equius had run off too, glad he wasn't there when it was asked and glad no one but Gamzee had seen him with bruised, puffy lips when it happened. But now he had to focus on the ultimate goal, to get Gamzee and Tavros hooked up or at least with some romantic vibes going. he straightened up, clearing his throat and he turned to gamzee, Gamzee looking at him and shaking his head furiously.

"Oh c'mon dude it isn't that 're already made out with Eridan."

"Yeah and it was motherfuckin disgusting and i feel like a disgrace after going through with it."

"You bit me!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Shut up! Alright Gamzee, truth or dare?"

"... Well i'd choose truth but you'd probably motherfuckin bust your top off on me or something and make me all up and choose dare. So dare man, fuck…"

Karkat grinned, looking over to Nepeta, the two of them grinning and giggling and now it sort of clicked for some of the trolls, eyes widening and Tavros and Gamzee still not in the know.

"Alright Gamzee, i dare you to make out for 30 seconds, with none other than ….Tavros Nitram."

He pointed Tavros way dramatically as he said it Nepeta squealing and Tavros letting out a squeak, the two of them looking at each other in horror since they would both be making out with their crush. Which you'd think would be a perfect situation, but commonly when one has a crush even touching them can seem like a sure fire way to embarrass themselves beyond belief. Hence why Tavros freaked out previously.

But none of them protested, just stared in disbelief at each other and then back at their friends, not quite sure what to do. The others just waved their hands at each other, expecting them to just go together and kiss, but once they finally found their voices each of them panicked properly like the shy dorks they are.

"What?!"

"Aww man c'mon that's just cruel!"

"We're just friends you guys! This is too far!"

"Yeah, what Tav said, why're ya tryin make us motherfuckin get our mack on man!"

"It's just a kiss you guys jesus."

"Yeah you act like we're making you fill a red quadrant bucket out here."

Gamzee and Tavros grumbled, looking away before Gamzee finally moved closer to Tavros, eyes looking away from him and muscles obviously stiff and voice but a whisper.

"Tav, you okay with me doin' this brother? I said before i-"

"Yeah, i'm cool with it Gamzee. I-It's just a dare anyways.."

They stared at each other, one putting an arm out, then pulling it back, one placing a hand some place on the other then pulling it back as well, none of this feeling very smooth and intimate at all for them. They both would have rather done this alone, in a heat of the moment, not in a room with all of their friends. Tavros finally put his arms around Gamzees neck, Gamzees hand on Tavros hips and they stared at each other, each wondering who should start this off and close the heated space between them.

"Oh just get on with it Pupa! I don't want to have to sit through this sick love display longer than i have too!"

Gamzee turned to her, glaring ice cold at her as he flipped her off before kissing Tavros, going strong at first but slowing down and softening it once he felt the touch of those plump, soft lips.

Nepeta set the timer, and now it was show time for the two shippers and the disgusted rest of the audience.

The touch of their lips together was something each of them had only dreamed of feeling, but now that it was real, it felt more amazing than they ever could have imagined. Tavros was a bit more hesitant, stiff and still firmly thinking in his mind that Gamzee must feel so uncomfortable doing this. Gamzee however, was already affected by Pheromones before hand so with this, he relaxed much more under the touch of his flushcrush. Soon it got to tongues, Tavros letting Gamzee in quicker then he should have and his face felt hot, starting to almost feel dizzy from the heat and the intimacy and the lack of air.

Once the timer rang off, Gamzee slowly pulled back, a trail of saliva between them and they panted, looking at each other and each with smudges of paint around their lips, Gamzee with less than he had before.

Gamzee scooted back, panting and staring at him, Tavros staring back and both of them not sure what to do now. Someone told Gamzee it was his turn, Gamzee not even hearing them and still staring at Tavros, lewd thoughts running rampant in his head and his heart thumped in his chest, wanting so much more now he had a taste of what heaven felt like.

"Gamzee? It's your turn now, are you alright?"

Tavros was staring at him, as well as most of the others but with Tavs confused look on his face, Gamzee feeling like he was being looked at in the way a freak would his voice caught in his throat, chest clamping up and before anyone could even stop him or he could wrench a word from his worry tied throat, he turned around quickly and scrambled off down the hall, grabbing his shirt but not saying a word.

And Tavros was left, feeling like he swallowed a boulder, thinking he might have had a moment with Gamzee there, but not firmly believing again that Gamzee didn't like him, but now must have been disgusted with him.


	7. Tavros and Equius the Vegetarian Friends

The game had ended shortly after, Karkat going to comfort Gamzee but Gamzee mostly shutting him out, not wanting to talk on something to a choir who heard his prayer a million times,metaphorically speaking. Tavros went to his room, spending his night alone with only memories of how his lusus would comfort him and stories he'd read till he knew the words before he read them like a prophecy to comfort him in his time of sadness and regret. The others felt as if they had seen a rather private moment, putting it out of mind but it was set in stone that for that night two trolls would sleep with heavy hearts, both wondering if they had a chance after this and both feeling as if they had ruined it all.

Tavros woke up the next day, Ignoring Vriska completely when she went to tease him about last night, not in the mood for it today and Vriska frowning, not expecting him to have the balls or the will to ignore her. Though Tavros world did not revolve around Vriska, it was more like he was chained into hers.

"Tavros don't ignore me i asked you a question."

"I don't care just leave me alone."

"Aww, is Pupa upset cause that big clown faced idiot didn't carry you off your feet last night and pound you into his mattress? Oh Gamzee! Oh it feels so good in my twink ass oh!"

"God can you just stop it? Gamzee is my friend and last night made things just-"

"Intimate?"

She grinned, Tavros looking away, a blush arising on his cheeks but less from embarrassment and more from the anger that boiled in his gut. Vriska stepped closer, that condescending grin that never seemed to not bare itself at Tavros like a reminder of how she thought him a fool not leaving her face as she stepped closer and he stepped back, hitting the wall and looking at her face to face, each nearly the same height.

"Oh Tavros i can already tell that you've got a crush. You must have never thought of him like that, that ape faced clown kid was just your friend but now that you've gotten a taste of those drug laced lips you'll be like an addict wanting him won't you?"

"Shut up Vriska."

"Oh but no, you just can't, can you? No you have to hold back, hes just your friend like you said but that eats you up inside doesn't it? its like there's a knife in your stomach because you feel so fucking guilty for wanting his cock down your throat while he's wearing that dopey smiling just wishing last night hadn't happened since who want's to kiss you of all people?"

"I said Shut up Vriska."

"You're lucky i even gave you that kiss, but you never seem to appreciate the nice things i do for you, do you Tavros? Why you were kicking and squirming like some ungrateful brat when i kissed you, you must really like him if you were sitting so still for that idio-"

"I think that is quite enough from you Ms. Serket."

Vriska turned around to see Equius standing there, laying a gentle, but tense hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off, stepping away from Tavros. Tavros felt the bile rise in his throat from his sick he felt from the fear she stuck in him like a dagger but he just looked at the floor, wishing he didn't need someone she actually respected a bit to save him. She huffed, flipping her bangs with a flick of her head and she rolled her eyes, staring at Zahhak who seemed unmoved by her icy glare.

"You really shouldn't interrupt conversations Zahhak, i was talking to Tavros here."

"I felt the need to step in to your little talk because you were hardly talking with him you were near assaulting him. Vriska i know you and Tavros have your own past but i will not allow you to abuse him like this. Leave him be."

"Ugh, whatever. make me out to be the bad guy her why don't you. See you later Nimrods."

She huffed, stomping off and he turned to Tavros, Tavros still staring at the floor and tense.

"Tavros, are you alright? I am sorry that she still treats you like this."

"I'm fine Equius. I'm fine…"

A silence hung between them, Equius standing towering over him and Tavros feeling small in front of him, but smaller than he was already.

"I'm sorry if my rescue upset you, i won't stand here and-"

"No. No it's fine Equius. It just makes me upset that she doesn't take me seriously enough to shut up over something. But thank you for that."

"You're welcome Tavros."

He smiled, patting a 2 fingers on his head and Tavros giggled, patting his arm and smiling at him, laughing a bit awkwardly before walking towards the kitchen, Equius following suit and the two eating together with quaint conversation over little things. Tavros able to handle the conversation enough and not have it confuse him or upset him, and Equius being good at small talk and also not upsetting a friend of his, a good arrangement for the two of them that they every so often shared together as acquaintances.


End file.
